User blog:Ricizubi/Trouble for the marines 5: Pacifistas are welcomed to the island
On the marine battleship: Brook stands in front of Hontoni with marines surrounding him Brook: We're all staring at each other as if we're eagles(he says with a serious voice), even though I don't have eyes to stare with! SKULL JOKE! Hontoni looks displeased and starts to draw out his sword again Brook: I see you are a man of few words while I am a man of many, so I will use those many words to sing a song Hontoni hears that and puts his sword back, the marines seem very astonished as Hontoni sits down o the deck. Brook: I will sing from the bottom of my soul! as he says this, his soul comes out: Yohohohohohoho! and then it goes back The marines step back a little and really get scared(in the background some say "WHAT THE HELL IS HE??!"; "Is he a monster?!!") One of the marines desperate: SIR! please, capture him, or do something, he's- (the marine gets hit in the head by Hontoni) BUT SIR, WE'RE-(he gets hit in the head again) Hontoni: I hate people who are annoing(he says while being scary) A marine commodore takes the panicked mare from Hontoni's eyes: Men, let him do what he does since he is one of the best Rear-admirals! he even has skill that are just as strong as that of a vice-admiral, but he doesn't posses haki, that is the only thing why he isn't a vice-admiral yet! A marine: But why doesn't have haki? The commodore: Because he joined the marine...3 years ago... The marines are shocked from what he said, but Brook starts to sing at his guitar Behind the big crowd at the edge of the ship are some marines taling 1st one: I can't stand it anymore out there! That skeleton is freaking me out! 2nd one: I know! I think he's possesed by some ghost!! 3rd marine: Guys, if you are here, you could help me out and look at the fights outside since those guys might need some support 1st one: I understand!(he looks calm, but out of nowhere an explosion occurs) 2nd one: WHAT HAPPENED!? the 1st one: phew! its just admiral Borsalino.... 3rd: Don't look at the admirals fight! he doesn't need support! On the beach Kizaru is trying to get past Sanji, but then he starts talking to his black den den mushi Kizaru: moshi moshi?.... moshi moshi?.... Sanji starts attacking him, but Kizaru dodges them Kizaru: moshi moshi? moshi moshi? damn this thing doesn't work.... Sanji: STOP MOVING YOU SHITHEAD! Kizaru ignores Sanji and continues talking to the little black den den mushi On the ship: 1st marine there: GUYS! (he says after looking through his binoculars) THE ADMIRAL IS TALKING TO HIS BLACK DEN DEN MUSHI! the 2nd one: What! the 3rd on shouts to Kizaru: SIIIIR!!!! USE THE OTHER DEN DEN MUSHI!!!!!!!! Somehow Kizaru hears him Kizaru: Eh? really? he takes the normal den den mushi out of his pocket Sanji: Diable Jambe! Grille Shoot!(Kizaru blocks as he steps on Sanji's ankle, but Sanji uses his other foot as well and kicks Kizaru in the ribs Sanji: Diable Jambe! Brule Hepatique! Kizaru tries to stop the kick with his hand but is sent flying for 20 m (he's been hit right in the liver). Sanji: How did you like that? you shitty monkey.... Kizaru is standing on the ground while holding the den den mushi Den Den Mushi: yes captain? what is it? Kizaru: Send a unit of Pacifistas on the island. Den Den Mushi: How many? Kizaru: All of them... Den Den Mushi: Is there any need for all that support?! Kizaru: They are to search for the remaining SH and hold their captain until I get there Den Den Mushi: I understand sir! (Suddenly on the deck come the pacifistas one-by-one and each of them starts to fly over the island with propulsion at their feet) Everybody is amazed by the fact that they all came out, but Brook continues to sing with his eyes closed(so he doesn't notice they come out) On the beach Sanji is pretty annoyed: Oh shit(he says a bit panicked) Kizaru: No sony! I won't let you go after them since you wanted to fight me.... Sanji: At least its safer this way for Nami-swan and Robin-chwan, I hope those two idiots will take care of them... On the other sides, Franky looks amazed and shoots some Rockets at the Pacifistas but can't stop them. Tetsubaru: It seems like you are weak! Only justice makes you strong! End of part 5 Category:Blog posts